


Hey, Please

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Omega!Adora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Adora se reúne con Catra para revelar algo importante sobre ella pero también quiere pedirle un favor.





	Hey, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto.

Catra estaba esperando a Adora en el bosque. No planeaba hacerlo, pero a juzgar por el código encriptado infantil al parecer fue algo importante. Se quedo en silenció hasta que en aire olfateo un dulce aroma que le recordaba a la vainilla y luego se sorprendió cuando el olor se acercaba a ella.

Adora apareció a su lado y Catra olfateo la vainilla en la rubia sorprendiéndose de que en el olor disfrazaba algo mas:

―¿Eres una Omega? ―Preguntó Catra con sorpresa. Su amiga de la infancia que siempre pensó que era una beta resulto ser una omega ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

―Tu un Alfa― Respondió Adora con ligera vergüenza. Siempre en su vida como cadete tuvo que tomar un medicamento especial para poder ocultar su verdadera naturaleza como omega dentro de Fright zone ya que siempre se le advirtió que podría haber una reacción negativa.

El medicamento especial servía para poder anular su temporada de apareamiento, disfrazar su olor y hacerla pasar como una simple beta. Nunca le gusto ocultarse, pero comprendía del porque debía hacerlo y es que es raro de encontrar omegas dentro de la zona y los pocos que había que no pudieron conseguir medicamentos (ya que también no se podían entregar medicamentos a todos) tuvieron la desgracia de ser tratados como basura y criaderos de cachorros.

―J-Jamás creí que fuera eso posible… ―Dijo la felina apartándose ligeramente de la rubia sin borrar su expresión de incredulidad― ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Adora bajo la mirada.

―No sabía lo que dirías…

Adora recuerda como su amiga de la infancia fue un Alfa y es que cuando se presento como tal fue a una corta edad que tomo con sorpresa a todos ya que por la actitud reservada y miedosa de la niña pensaron que sería un omega y en cambio la rubia que siempre fue alguien valiente pensaron que sería el Alfa. Que cosas del destino cuando fue justo al revés.

Adora siempre se ha sentido sorpresiva por la castaña y es que a pesar de que es alguien explosiva, temperamental y emocional es raro que haga uso de sus características de alfa, es decir, nunca se la paso inflando el pecho, no gruñía como uno (como gato es diferente) y nunca libero sus feromonas para someter a la gente e incluso cuando peleaban no lo hacía.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamo con incredulidad―. Oh vamos Adora, sabemos que no haría nada de uso de mi naturaleza para someterte… como una omega.

Adora tembló ligeramente ante la palabra que mando un chispeante calor en su cuerpo y gimió levemente al pensar en las cosas que Catra pudiera hacer con ella.

Catra olfateo el aire y noto el cambio de este así que se tapó rápidamente la nariz sin querer reaccionar aún. Cuando reaccionaba a una omega podría ser alguien… difícil de manejar, de hecho una vez ayudo a Entrapta con su temporada y según esta ella era alguien fuerte en la cama.

―¡Adora! ―Grito con enojo.

A la rubia se le incendiaron las mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que hizo― ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé cómo controlarlo! En toda mi vida siempre tome el medicamente y justo ahora se me acabo.

Cuando llego a Brightmoon, Adora siguió tomando los medicamente incluso lo hacía sabiendo que ahí los omegas son gente de respetar la cual estaría mas segura que en la Horda pero era las costumbre y no se consideraba alguien para enfrentarse al mundo como una.

Catra dejo de taparse la nariz y con cierto miedo olfateo de nuevo el aire donde confirmo que ya se regulo.

―Oye, y ¿She-Ra? ―Pregunto. Tenía curiosidad de como es la princesa del poder, siempre pensó que fueron dos cuerpos diferentes con la misma mente así que tuvieran roles diferentes es algo justo.

―Ella es diferente a nosotros ―Respondió pero pudo mirar la cara confundida de su amiga― Es como si fuera lo mejor de nosotros, Libera las feromonas de un Alfa potente, pero su cuerpo es el de un omega donde podría llevar cachorros y entrar en calor como tal, pero tampoco reacciona al olor de las feromonas.

Las orejas de la felina se torcieron ligeramente ante toda la gran cantidad de información sobre la princesa guerrera que sin duda era extraña para ella, pero a la vez era curiosa.

―Demasiada información para mí. ―Se recargo en el árbol cruzándose los brazos― ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No creo que decírselo a tu enemiga principal sea algo inteligente.

Adora tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y luego lo exhalo.

No sabía como contarle a la felina que tenía un deseo. Por varios días después de que se acabaran los medicamente a tenido unos interesantes sueños con la felina y sabe que incluso hacerlo podría considerarse algo contraproducente ya que ambas siguen siendo enemigas de guerra, pero su omega interior clamaba al alfa de la felina.

―Catra se que lo voy a decir será estúpido pero me gustaría aparearme contigo.

La felina abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incluso si boca quedo abierta con estupefacción ante lo que estaba escuchando

―Adora… ¿Qué?

―Antes de que digas algo, mi omega clama por tu alfa e incluso desde que éramos niñas sabía que sería un omega pero a la vez quería quedarme contigo sin importar que.

―A-Adora yo… ―Se quedo sin palabras ante lo que estaba escuchando. Se imagino todas las posibilidades, pero la rubia toco al sensible dentro de ella y es que desde que eran niñas y aunque la rubia era una beta siempre soñó estar con ella. Pero ahora era completamente diferente y es que ambas están en una guerra total lo cual estaban en bandos diferentes (sin olvidar que casi se han matado) era absurdo. Catra se mordió el labio― Adora yo…

Fue interrumpida por la rubia que siguió hablando.

―Se que en la situación actual es difícil para nosotras pero no es imposible ―Tomo el brazo de la felina que se sentía caliente al tacto― dime Catra ¿no me deseas?

Catra se quedo en silenció sorprendida por la pregunta. Claro que la desea que era Adora ¿Quién no la desea? Una Omega rubia de ojos azules y guapa con un cuerpo para morirse y con un vientre plano y apetecible. La felina tembló ante la idea de inflar el vientre de la rubia con su nudo y semilla para procrear cachorros ¿Cómo serían? Algunos rubios otros castaños posiblemente y es que también era parte de animal que por lo general las camadas son mas grande que las de un humano.

Se imagino a Adora cargando a sus hijos y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Adora miró como la felina estaba en el mundo de los sueños ya que una sonrisa en su rostro apareció.

Catra toma el rostro de la rubia de repente y con una mirada tan intensa le da su respuesta:

―Lo hare.


End file.
